


Snow

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: Avengers at Christmas Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: “Can you smell it?” Natasha asked, drawing Steve out of his daze.“Smell what?” Steve looked at her, trying to figure out what on earth she could possibly be talking about.“Snow.”“So you can smell snow now?” he joked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy. It's fluffy and also my first one shot of my new collection of Christmas/Winter time one shots. Hope you like it!

Steve and Natasha are just arriving back at HQ from a three day mission in Brazil. The mission, while a success, hadn’t gone as planned. What was meant to be a simple stealth operation became a full on fire fight. Somehow the terrorists got wind of their impending mission, but thankfully they hadn’t expected Captain America and the Black Widow.

After a two hour debriefing with Fury, they were finally able to leave. Just as Steve was about to exit the conference room he heard Natasha call after him. He stopped and waited for her by the door.

“Hey what’s up?” he asked, as they both started walking down the hall towards the elevator.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bit to eat?” Steve furrowed his brow slightly. It wasn’t an odd question, they often got food together after a mission. What was weird, was that she was asking after a mission gone wrong. Normally she would be pissed off, going to the gym to take it out on a punching bag. As Steve opened his mouth to respond, his stomach answered for him.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Come on soldier let’s get out of here.” Natasha said while laughing lightly at his embarrassment.

The two Avengers left HQ and headed to Steve’s apartment so they could both take a quick shower and change. When exactly Natasha had started leaving clothes at his apartment he didn’t know; but considering the amount of time she spent there it made sense. They’ve only been partners for about two years now, but it was as if Steve had known Natasha as long as she’d known Clint. He liked what they had between them, whatever it was. They were friends, but it also felt like they were something more. Steve had thought about it, but always dismissed it on the account that they were both agents and partners and it wouldn’t be right…would it?

Steve pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he and Natasha started walking to the small pizzeria a few blocks away. After dinner they walked around for a little while. It was getting dark outside and colder, not unbearably so, but cold none the less. Steve stole a glance down at Natasha, who at some point had linked their arms together. She had this look on her face that he couldn’t quite decipher. She looked happy, almost peacefully so, it was a nice change. One of the benefits of being Natasha’s _friend_ was she let her walls down, not all the way, but enough. It was one of her ways of letting Steve know she trusted him.

“Can you smell it?” Natasha asked, drawing Steve out of his daze.

“Smell what?” Steve looked at her, trying to figure out what on earth she could possibly be talking about. There was this glint in her eyes, and she smirked at him. _Oh how he loved that smirk_.

“Snow.”

“Snow?” he looked at her with a puzzling expression.

“Yes. It’s going to snow. I can smell it.” She said with a small, but excited smile.

“I checked the weather before we got back. It said nothing about snow.” He couldn’t help but smile at her. This was a side of Natasha he had yet to see.

“I don’t trust the news channels. They never get it right.”

“So you can smell snow now?” he joked.

“Yup. Come on.” Natasha started pulling Steve into the park he often went through on his morning run.

“Natasha-” before Steve could finish his protests it started to snow. He looked around in amazement and then at Natasha, who was staring up at the sky. Her eyes were closed and she had a huge smile on her face. She turned her head to look at him.

“Told you.”

“Yeah, yeah did.” Before he realized what she was doing, Natasha started spinning around in the now heavy snow fall. She looked like a little kid, eyes bright, smiling ear to ear. Steve couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful sight in front of him. It amazed him how she could go from being a deadly assassin who could kill you with just one look to a happy young woman without a care in the world.

Natasha twirled back over to him and took his hands. He couldn’t help but twirled her around, but tripped over his two left feet, causing them to both fall on the snow covered ground. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, he fell right on top of Natasha. He quickly rolled off of her, propping himself on his elbow to look her over. He was relieved when he heard her start laughing and started to laugh himself, falling back into the snow. The laughter faded as they both laid on the ground, snow falling all around them. Steve was yet again brought out of his daze by the sound of Natasha’s voice.

“When I was little, I used to love the snow. I know it’s a slight cliché, having grown up in Russia and all, but.” Steve turned his head to look at her as she talked. He was intrigued, she hadn’t really ever talked about her past before.

“They, the Red Room, took a lot of my memories away, but most of the ones from when I was a child, before, I forgot on my own. Most of the other girls hated the cold and the snow, due to some training exercises, but not me. I never understood it, those were some of the worst times during my training, yet I still loved when the first snow happened.” Natasha took a deep breath and continued.

“When I joined SHIELD, my memories started coming back more and more. And then one day I was at the Barton’s and it started snowing. Cooper was maybe three at the time And Lila had just learned to walk. They were so excited and I watched as Clint and Laura took them outside to play in the snow. I can’t really explain it, but suddenly I wasn’t watching the Barton’s. I was looking at a woman with dark red hair and a man with a short salt and pepper beard building this snow man. It was the first and so far only memory I have of my parents. We were so happy, and now every time it snows.” Natasha let her voice fall as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn’t have to say anything more, he understood what she wasn’t saying.

Natasha turned her head to meet his gaze. She stared into his crystal blue eyes as a small smile graced her features. She was so beautiful like this, her fiery red hair was now laced with snow, and her eyes bright with joy. It was at this moment he realized he couldn’t ignore his feelings for her any longer. He loved her. Steve didn’t know how to respond to her, well not with words, so he did it the only way he knew how. Steve cupped her face with his hand, bring his lips to hers.

His kiss was soft and gentle, expressing everything he felt. To Steve’s delight she kissed him back in equal. He kissed her harder causing her to moan, deepening the kiss more. When they finally parted they both were panting slightly from both the cold and the passionate kiss. They were both looking into each other’s eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

“About time, Soldier.” Natasha responded, laughing lightly into Steve’s mouth as he bent down for another kiss.


End file.
